


Girl in Blue's Pet

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: March Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Shemale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Lyria's been wanting somebody to play with while Gran's away, and she's had her eyes on Alexiel...
Relationships: Alexiel/Lyria (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: March Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363
Kudos: 3





	Girl in Blue's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The crew of the Grandcypher was a busy one. Since they were always exploring the skies, there was a ton to do and plenty of maintenance. Thanks to the size of the crew, this wasn’t as much a problem, but whenever there did end up being downtime, a certain few members always seemed to disappear off to do their own thing.

For the young Girl in Blue, Lyria, this posed a problem. She liked hanging out with a lot of the people that stuck around to do maintenance and defend the ship, so whenever they were just floating through the empty air, there wasn’t exactly a lot for her to do. Sure, she could ask the Captain or Vyrn for a bit of fun, but that never lasted. No, she needed something that she could always return to whenever she had a moment of pure boredom like this.

“Hrrrmmm…” The young girl tossed and turned back in her bed, sighing deeply as a little bit of steam left her ears. Thinking was hard, and thinking well was even harder. In her pursuit of clever ideas, she even managed to roll off her bed and let out a bit of a cry of pain, before going straight back to thinking. For once, the little girl was determined…

As she was busy wracking her brain for ideas, she heard the door to her cabin open. “Lyria? Is everything alright in here? I heard you falling off the bed from the hall.” The strong and tender voice of Alexiel asked as she entered, the primal being one of the few members that always stuck around regardless of the situation. Her official reasoning was to observe the Singularity (the Captain), but given the way she seemed out of touch with modern traditions, it could just be because she didn’t have anything better to do…

“Oh, it’s nothing, Alexiel!” The cheerful girl chimed as she got right back on her feet, dusting herself off with a smile. “I was just trying to think of something to do without bothering Vyrn and the Captain! I can’t just rely on them all the time, after all.” She giggled, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

The redheaded Primal smiled back as she closed the door behind her. “You’re a strong girl, Lyria. But you don’t have to worry about that. I’m sure they’d be happy to spend time with you, just like I’m doing right now.”

“But if I just keep asking, they can’t have fun with people like you, Alexiel!” The smaller girl pouted slightly, only for her eyes to glint for just a second. The gears in her little brain had begun to turn, as she slowly smiled in an eerie fashion. “Actually… Why were you right outside? Come to think of it, you’ve been trying to help me a lot lately. Is there something you want to talk about, Alexiel?”

This sent a shiver down the Primal’s spine as she shook her head. “Mere coincidence. I’m sure if anybody else had heard the cry from your cute lips, they would’ve come running in to check on you just the same.” She tried to play things off, but the blush that was subtly growing on her cheeks was unmistakable…

“No, nobody really does. They know I’m strong enough to handle a little fall. But you… There’s something about me that you like, isn’t there, Alexiel?” Lyria chimed as she stepped closer, giving the older woman a glimpse of how flat she was underneath her dress. “Something more… adult, maybe?” Her eyes were leering into the Primal’s, as she showed off a side that not even the Captain knew about…

Alexiel was starting to sweat, as she instinctively began to pull down her skirt to avoid revealing a secret hidden in her underwear. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, anybody would find your petite body beautiful! It’s certainly not because I have a type directly contrasting the Primarch that taught me everything!” She blurted out her secret, only realizing that she messed up horribly moments later.

“Ehhh? You like smaller girls, Alexiel? Is that why you’ve been wanting to team up with Harvins lately?” The blue-haired girl had caught her hook line and sinker, and now she just needed to reel her in. “Come to think of it, you’ve always had an eye on those smaller than you, acting like an older sister to them. Are you fantasizing about spearing us when we least expect it? Thrusting something long and hard into out tight…” She paused for a split second as she leaned closer, her breath grazing the older woman’s ear. “little… pussies..?”

The way her gentle voice caressed the Primal’s inner ear made it difficult for her to suppress her desires, and even more so as she felt her lower limb grazing against the smaller girl’s dress. She couldn’t hold herself back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she immodestly orgasmed right then and there, squirting white and sticky juices straight onto the girl’s dress…

Lyria immediately started giggling as she noticed the weak droplets running down her clothed stomach. “I thought you could hold out longer than that, Alexiel!” Her words were like poison to the bigger woman, as she carefully wrapped her arms around her waist to bring them even closer. “I bet you want something more than that, don’t you?” The cheeky little girl had wrapped her around her pinky finger, and she wasn’t about to let her go any time soon…

“P-Please, stop, I… I mustn’t, it’s immoral…” The bigger, taller and stronger woman could easily deal with the Girl in Blue, but her tastes denied her the chance. She had always wanted to defile her, and now she was on the receiving end. Which just turned her even more on, to the point where her cock was doing its best to burst out of her durable panties…

The Girl in Blue continued to ignore her pleas and cries as she kneeled down and carefully lifted up the skirt that kept the pungent and musky rod hidden away. The only thing that now kept her from having a treat in the shape of a masculine sausage, was the pair of panties that were straining and on the verge of breaking. The sight was tantalizing, prompting the girl to lick her lips before sinking her teeth into the fabric and carefully, slowly dragging it all the way down to the redheaded woman’s knees…

Alexiel desperately wanted to say something, to make her stop before it was too late. But instead, all that came out of her mouth was desperate cries for release. She had just made a mess that managed to splatter onto the girl’s dress, but now that her rod hung free with the air gently grazing against it, she was just about ready to blow once more. She used all of her willpower to try to avoid it, even as the monster rubbed up against the younger girl’s cheek…

“You want to cum, don’t you, Alexiel?” Lyria chimed from all the way down there, carefully rubbing the tip of her tongue up against the side of the rod, being especially cautious as to avoid making her blow her load right then and there. “You just have to admit that you fancy little girls, and swear to be my pet. Then we can have as much fun as you’d want. That’s all you have to do.”

The temptation ran through the Primal’s mind. She was going to abandon any sense of dignity if she accepted it. She was going to be paraded around the crew as if she was nothing more than a horny dog that wanted to fertilize her destined mates. She was going to be humiliated and bullied, turned away and treated like nothing more than dirt for what she would do…

And yet, she couldn’t just deny it. Her soul had been submitting to the Girl in Blue ever since she started unraveling her want and need to stay by the girl’s side. She was hopeless. She wanted and needed to cum, otherwise she’d be stuck with the girl infecting her mind all the time, her lips carefully caressing the tip of her cock and denying her the sweet release she craved…

She made up her mind, putting her hands behind her head as she spread her legs, letting the fat monster between her thighs point straight upward as it was fully unveiled. “I-I, Godsworn Alexiel… I love little girls and want nothing more than to spear my unholy meat into their tiny pussies, ravaging them all night long as they clamp down and submit to me! I’m a repugnant Primal who’s ruled by her needs and wants! Please! Let me cum! Let your little girl-loving Pet cum!”

Right as Alexiel declared her want and love for younger girls, a collar appeared around her neck cementing her status as the Girl in Blue’s pet. And to reward her for admitting her horrible needs, Lyria planted a gentle kiss, straight on her tip. All she needed to be finished off.

The Primal’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she thrust her hips forward, the cum churning in her balls firing out and onto the wall from how powerful it was. A mark of her total submission… and the first of many orgasms she’d have thanks to the Girl in Blue.

Lyria giggled. Oh, she was going to have a lot of fun with her new Pet...


End file.
